


Este amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fear, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Guilt, Love, Self-Doubt, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Love, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de amor, y diferentes maneras de vivirlo.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Este amor

**Este amor**

  1. **_Este amor... perseguido, herido, negado, borrado_**



_Eres solo, Remus. Nadie puede quererte esta noche, nadie va a tener éxito de ver tu sonrisa detrás del gruñido del animal que eres._

El licántropo que conservaba adentro hace tiempo inmemorial se había vuelto hace demasiado su compañero de existencia, que le perseguía impertérrito, sin alguna intención de dejar el agarre en su mente.

Quizás estaba realmente solo como decía él, quizás era realmente un monstruo.

O quizás era lo que quería dejarle creer.

Su revelación, la había tenido el momento exacto cuando había conocido a Dora. Con sus sonrisas, su torpeza, su manera de ser tan descarada... le había gustado imaginar que su presencia iba a tener éxito de sofocar la del animal.

Y en cambio había tristemente constatado que con cada día que pasaba y con el profundizarse de su amor para la metamorfomaga, la voz del lobo se hacía cada día más fuerte, más apremiante.

Había dejado de ser un susurro para transformarse en alucinación, en una presencia que ponía sombras en sus pasos y sus acciones, recordándole constantemente que estaba allí, y que nada podía erradicarle del cuerpo del mago.

Fue su reforzarse, directamente proporcional a los minutos que Tonks pasaba en su vida, que finalmente iluminó a Remus.

El animal estaba _celoso_.

Celoso de Dora, celoso de no ser él a atormentar los pensamientos del hombre.

 _Ríndete. No puedes escaparte de lo que eres_ siseó la Voz, en ese tono sutil y realístico que a Remus le daba escalofríos. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

“No, no puedo escaparme de mi naturaleza.” murmuró. Luego abrió los ojos y puso un aire de orgullo poco típico de él. “Pero puedo aceptarla.” concluyó, en tono firme.

Iba a abandonar la esperanza de ser lo que no era, volviéndose en lo que era realmente, y no importaba que le llamara ‘monstruo’, ‘lobo’ u otras definiciones semejantes y engañosas.

Iba a rendirse a su naturaleza, porque luchar contra de esa era inútil. E iba a dejar de sufrir, transformando el dolor de la luna llena en una vaga inquietud.

Iba a rendirse a su naturaleza, porque sólo así podía abandonarse a lo que el destino ponía en su camino, abandonarse a su futuro.

Abandonarse a las sonrisas de Nymphadora.

Y, una vez llevado a cabo, el Lobo iba a callarse, dejando que esa existencia sólo le perteneciera al hombre que vivía en él, que hace demasiado tiempo luchaba para emerger.

La Voz desvaneció, dejando finalmente a los pensamientos espacio para respirar.

  1. **_Este amor... esta cosa tan nueva_**



****

Estaba malditamente harta. Ella era la que resolvía los problemas, la que se erigía en profesora para explicar lo que los demás no sabían.

Pero nadie había entendido que había cosas que también ella ignoraba, y que le habría gustado que alguien se las aclarara.

Hermione conocía de memoria los textos de Historia de la Magia y de Encantamientos, sabía preparar cualquier poción y transformar lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, la idea de amor no era familiar.

Sabía qué Ron debería habérselo enseñado, de alguna manera, pero estaba consciente del hecho que él era el primero a estar titubeante al respecto.

Y ella se sentía profundamente inadecuada, poco acostumbrada al papel de la que se encontraba a tener que preguntar.

Había esperado mucho tiempo que él decidiera de mirarle de manera diferente, de ir más allá de la buena de Hermione, la amiga, la aliada.

No sabía si un día el chico iba a tener éxito de sacudirle, de hacerle entender que él estaba allí, y que si ambos estaban ignorantes, iban a aprender juntos.

Sólo sabía qué para empezar una relación, hacía falta ser conscientes de lo que se quería, y ella lo estaba. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de querer, de una manera absolutamente personal y quizás poco canónica, pero que fuera únicamente suya.

Quería ponerse en primer plano, comprender lo que necesitaba su cuerpo y lo que necesitaba su mente, lo que era bueno para ella y lo que iba a hacerle feliz.

Sabía qué había muchísimas personas en el mundo, todas únicas y todas malditamente imperfectas, exactamente como a Ron y a ella. Sin embargo, los dos de ellos tenían puntos de contactos en sus inmensas diferencias que les hacían almas gemelas.

Si había algo que los escasos años que llevaba le habían enseñado, era que a solas no iba a ir a ningún lugar. Junto a él, esperaba de poder finalmente ser una persona completa, como una cerradura que había tenido éxito de encontrar una llave para abrirla.

Ron era la llave, y ella iba a esperar que se diera cuenta.

Para toda la vida, si necesario.

Tenían tiempo para realizar de ser compatibles de una manera que ninguno de los dos se habría esperado, y de poderse enseñar a querer, aun sin saber de hacerlo, aún no.

Hermione Granger siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y en ese momento, sólo quería que los deseos de Ron coincidieran con los suyos.

  1. **_Este amor... malo como el tiempo_**



****

_“Nunca vas a liberarte de ella, si antes no vas aceptar el hecho que no podías hacer nada para ayudarle. No es tu culpa, Severus.”_

Quince años atrás, había fingido de creer en las palabras de Albus.

Y durante un poco de tiempo, había pensado de poderlo creer realmente.

Hasta ese día de final del verano, cuando había visto a Potter.

De repente, todas las sensaciones quedadas latentes en su alma se habían despertado, en vórtices de odio y culpa que no podía sedar de ninguna manera.

Su negligencia le había robado la madre a ese pequeño ingrato y sabelotodo, le había robado una sonrisa a ese mundo que la necesitaba terriblemente.

El remordimiento le devoraba, pero aún más sutil era la falta de alguien a su lado, alguien que le indicara el camino justo de tomar, porque quien lo había hecho siempre había acabado sin ser escuchado.

Severus había aprendido temprano a utilizar el arma de la indiferencia, y esto le había llevado a una existencia de ermitaño, donde no se sentía cómodo con los demás, y tampoco con sí mismo.

Muchas veces de noche, cuando la inquietud se hacía más punzante, dormía y la soñaba. Siempre la misma cara comprensiva, siempre la misma sonrisa en los labios y siempre las mismas palabras, que querían ser de conforto.

Sin embargo, él, por algunas razones inherente a su ser, se sentía peor de mañana, cuando se daba cuenta que esas palabras eran producto de su mente, gravada por el tormento.

En sus sueños, Lily el pedía de absolverse.

De perdonar a sí mismo, y las mil elecciones equivocadas hechas con los años. De perdonarse para las cicatrices, reales o invisibles, que le marcaban la carne, como señal de todos sus equívocos. Le pedía de amarse, como sólo ella podría haberle amado.

_“Cuando perdonas a ti mismo, Sev, empiezas a aceptarte.”_

Esa frase le afligía continuamente, como un mantra grabado en su mente.

Y, una vez más, no iba a escucharla.

Quizás habría merecido el perdón después de todos esos años, pero no si eso significaba aceptar lo que era.

Severus Snape era un hombre saturo de rencor, solo y destinado a seguir siéndolo.

Sólo la culpa le hacía creer que un día iba a tener éxito de transformarse en algo diferente del cuervo sombrío que merodeaba los pasillos de esa escuela, por él casi una casa.

Severus Snape no podía aceptar que, una vez absuelto de sus pecados, iba a tener que reconocer que en su vida había espacio para un amor que no iba a conocer.

Ya no.

  1. **_Este amor... tan violento, tan frágil_**



****

Cuentos de hadas.

Eso le decía la racionalidad.

Seguía repitiéndole que todos eran cuentos de hadas, todos pensamientos horriblemente deformados por historias de chicas que encontraban al gran amor, que se escapaban, que olvidaban su mismo nombre.

Andromeda no era una tonta. Guardaba consigo una buena dosis de cinismo, de sacar a su debido tiempo.

Y en ese momento esa parte de ella le estaba diciendo que su vida iba a ser exactamente como temía: colgada a unos hilos, como si ella sólo fuera una marioneta.

Había sido muy diferente de niña. Sus hermanas y ella se divertían haciendo volar la imaginación, pensando en su futuro como algo destinado a no llegar nunca.

Sin embargo, por Andromeda ese destino había llamado muy temprano, llegando a buscarle, a pedirle el precio para todos sus deseos no expresados.

El nombre de ese destino era Ted Tonks, aunque ella rechazara de admitirlo con sí misma.

Había pensado de poderse escapar de lo que sentía por el chico, pero pronto se había dado cuenta que, aunque lo hubiera llevado a cabo, iba a acabar arrepintiéndose por el resto de una existencia que iba a ser desprovista de color, de vitalidad. De felicidad.

Todo a su alrededor le recordaba que la esperaba un infierno. Sus padres y sus sórdidas esperanzas, sus hermanas, el mismo árbol genealógico de los Black... todos contaban la misma historia de sumisión a las reglas, y un futuro que no dejaba ruta de escape.

En esos momentos, Andromeda sentía que el peso mayor que gravaba en su cabeza era el libre albedrio. La posibilidad de elegir un camino alternativo, que la llevara directamente a volar en cielos desconocidos.

Podía elegir el paraíso, podía elegir de vivirlo, en ese momento. Frente a ella había la luz de los cielos y la oscuridad del averno, pero no hacía falta esperar la larga agonía de la muerte para establecer en cuál de los dos caminos estuviera grabado su nombre.

Si ella hubiera asumido la responsabilidad de su vida, de sus acciones, pues iba a tener en mano su mismo futuro, y el paraíso que parecía tan lejos podía ser accesible, incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba todavía vivo, joven, hasta que hubiera seguido teniendo el coraje de quebrar las fronteras de la convención.

Todavía había un sitio para ella allá arriba, algo que le hiciera escapar de la condenación que gravaba en los Black.

Una condenación que, ninguno de ellos iba a comprenderlo, se podía exorcizar sólo con el amor que rechazaban de sentir.

  1. **_Este amor... sólo teníamos a ti en la Tierra_**



****

_No es James._

Las palabras de Molly le habían causado un dolor que ya no creía de poder sentir.

Era Harry, no era James. Algo tan obvio, tan trivial, pero por él había sido una revelación.

Había depositado demasiadas esperanzas en su ahijado, y muchos de sus sueños que no podían hacerse realidad. El sueño de seguir teniendo a su amigo a su lado, de volver a ver su sonrisa maliciosa, de poder otra vez ser joven y libre.

Sirius Black se sentía un pobre iluso.

Ya no había nada de eso, todo lo que importaba para él había sido destruida para Voldemort antes y luego para Azkaban. 

Ya no iba a estar nada de esperar por él, sólo el vacío y el descanso.

Se puso frente al espejo, como si se esperara que su reflejo le mostrara a un hombre diferente de lo que sentía de ser. Sin embargo, seguía estando allí, con ojeras profundas, la cara marcada por las arrugas y una sonrisa que no sabía cómo nacer.

Era difícil de aceptar, pero no quedaba nada de Canuto en él. Nada del chico que vivía para sus amigos y para la constante búsqueda de una libertad que puntualmente estaba inaccesible. Y nada de los Merodeadores que un tiempo eran todo con que podía contar.

La muerte y la traición habían transformado Remus y él en sobras, frías y de mal sabor, cuya utilidad empezaba a parecer más y más relativa.

Y él nunca se había decidido a aceptar esto, no hasta que Molly le había hecho notar, con una simple frase, cuanto se estuviera mostrando patético.

Tenía que ser sincero con sí mismo, empezar a ver las cosas como realmente eran, y no como le habría gustado que fueran. Tenía que comprender que James había muerto, y que no había lucubraciones, no había ilusiones que iban a devolvérsele.

Sin embargo, se divertía negando esa realidad, y seguía viviendo en un mundo imaginario donde pudiera seguir sintiéndose feliz, fingiendo que las heridas que llevaba en el alma pudieran guarir solas, en el tiempo.

Sirius, en el espejo, vio las heridas. Y las vio con la consciencia de lo que representaban. Una por cada cosa que había perdido.

Tenía que girar las paginas para que finalmente empezaran a cerrarse, para que se transformaran en cicatrices y dejaran de sangrar a borbotones cada vez que sus pensamientos se aventuraban en caminos muy tortuosos.

Sirius tenía ganas de guarirlas, pero le faltaba el coraje de grabar la palabra fin en esa edad, que por él había representado un paraíso donde refugiarse.

Sirius les pidió adiós a sus heridas.

Pero nunca iba a olvidar el dolor que le habían causado.

  1. **_Este amor... temblando de miedo como a un niño en la oscuridad_**



****

Pensaba de salvarse.

Nunca había tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Había pasado su vida siempre escapándose de alguien, sin tener la posibilidad de pararse. Y, también cuando se le permitía un poco de descanso, estaba atacado por las pesadillas, pobladas de todos los con quienes tenía deudas pesadas, deudas contraídas al derrame de demasiada sangre.

Cuando James, Sirius y él se habían vuelto en animagos, su elección había sido el ratón. Y no había animal que le representara mejor.

Pequeño, traicionero y malditamente inútil.

Ellos le habían dado todo el amor que él nunca había conocido, y que nunca iba a conocer. Y él, para repagarles de ese sentimiento que le parecía incomprensible, había llenado los zapatos de doble agente, vil y traidor.

No le había gustado hacerlo, pero su única justificación era que aún menos le habría gustado sufrir la ira del Señor Oscuro, para encontrarse torturado hasta perder la cordura.

Peter Pettigrew no había sido un buen amigo, ni una persona digna de tal nombre. 

Peter Pettigrew nunca había sido una persona, y sus años más felices habían sido los pasados en esa rara familia, cuando podía ocultarse bajo el aspecto de un inocuo y pacifico ratón, conociendo sólo el amor que se debe a un animal.

Porque había tenido que constatar tristemente que eso era lo que sentía de ser.

Tan inadecuado para la vida en Hogwarts, donde la humillación le tomaba a menudo mientras todos tenían éxito de ejecutar encantamientos de alto nivel y él apenas podía agarrar una varita.

Peter no podía llamarse persona, porque los que le rodeaban eran grandes magos, mientras él ni siquiera podía fingir una humanidad que no poseía. Por esto, cuando había tenido la posibilidad, se había transformado en lo que realmente era, en lo que no le donaba placer, pero que al menos le evitaba los problemas típicos de esa vida caótica que todo el mundo parecía apreciar como el dono más grande que pudieran recibir.

Peter Pettigrew no era racional, sólo seguía sus instintos animales, en primer lugar el miedo. El miedo que controlaba su mente, sus miradas, incluso su varita.

Peter Pettigrew estaba controlado por una gana de sobrevivencia que tal vez estaba bastante sin sentido, pero que estaba suficiente a mantenerle a flote mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor fallecía.

Peter Pettigrew creía de poderse salvar para siempre, pero había acabado en trampa.

Exactamente como al ratón que era.

  1. **_Este amor... espiado, porque nosotros lo espiábamos_**



****

Se sentía malditamente culpable. No era algo natural, no era el camino trazado por él.

Sin embargo, lo había tomado, porque tenía el aspecto bueno para hacerlo. Pero quizás le faltaba el mismo corazón.

George era exactamente como a Fred, pero no podía sentir lo mismo que él.

Angelina no era destinada a ser suya, y estaba consciente de eso. Fred le quería, y él se había dado cuenta de la manera como sus ojos cambiaban al hablar de ella. Ya no era el normal Fred Weasley con la mente llena de las mismas frivolidades, era una persona diferente, que él podía apenas reconocer.

Y él había robado esas sonrisas de que se dejaba llevar, seguro que en su cara iban a tener el mismo sabor.

Angelina sabía qué George no era enteramente sí mismo con ella, y probablemente conocía las razones. Sin embargo, día tras día, nunca faltaba de mostrarle cuanto esa sensación de inadecuación fuera equivocada y no necesaria.

Y George le quería aún más por eso.

Lo que su esposa ignoraba era que en principio él se había acercado sólo para descubrir en ella una parte de su hermano enteramente desconocida, pero que había aprendido a amar.

Cada mañana observaba la cara de la mujer, la sonrisa que nunca le faltaba, y se preguntaba si sonriera a él o si, inconscientemente, esa sonrisa fuera dedicada a la parte de Fred que veía en él.

Había un fantasma entre ellos, la sombra de un amor perdido por ambos, que seguía gravando en una unión destinada a nunca nacer.

Sin embargo, George no se rendía. No quería que el fantasma desvaneciera, y al mismo tiempo no quería renunciar en Angelina.

Iba a encontrar la manera de quererle de un modo persona, de un amor que sólo perteneciera a él, expresándolo abiertamente para nunca hacérselo faltar.

Sólo de esa manera iba a descubrir que al final la vida sólo era un sueño, un sueño que él tenía la posibilidad de crear y plasmar como quería.

Estaba consciente del hecho que nunca podría haberlo hecho a solas.

Iba a necesitar a Angelina y, en parte, a Fred también para hacerlo.

Y una vez creado el sueño, esforzándose al descaro, iba a transformar su vida en la obra de arte que todo el mundo deseaba, una vida hecha de la felicidad más pura.

Una obra de arte donde Fred Weasley ya no iba a ser una sombra, sino los colores con que George y su esposa pudieran pintar, punto tras punto, una existencia nueva, fresca, sin telarañas.

A George le hacía falta el recuerdo de su hermano, no su fantasma.

Y tenía una increíble gana de amar.


End file.
